The origin Of Zoids Zoids Ultimate X the new Era
by Arcane
Summary: The S-class destroyed? what will happen to Zi? How deep is the corruption? (chapter16 now up) my goal is 100 reviews bad or good R/R flames welcome
1. Introduction

ZOIDS – The New Ultimate X  
  
This is an interactive fic, you want in you create a character, you want your character to do something in the story email me with the subject line – (character name here) plot line. Also there will only be a few ultimate X's and I will decide what they are, however you can have CAS parts for your zoid, Blitz team is NOT in this fic, however other people might play a cameo role, I also might make two characters related  
  
  
  
CHARACTER FORM  
  
Characters Name –   
  
Age –   
  
Allignment (good evil or neutral) –   
  
What they look like –   
  
Personality –   
  
Zoid –   
  
Background of character -  
  
Who your character likes (that's if your character likes someone) –  
  
Relations –  
  
How you want your character introduced into the story –   
  
  
Email this from to me roar_58@hotmail.com   
  
Chapter 1 will start soon 


	2. Phoenix Team get ready!

Disclaimer – I do not own zoids, the characters that zoids created or the characters my readers created at the end of each chapter new characters will be acknowledged along with their new characters, I own the story (with help form suggestions) and I own my own original characters  
  
-Thoughts-  
'Talking'  
{Zoid talking}  
[Zoid thinking]  
  
  
  
  
'Get up Arcane!' Lauren was yelling at him, 'We have our next battle it's against the Alpha team!'  
'Mmmph go away I'm trying to sleep'  
'Arcane I'm not going away until you get up Jackson says we have to get ready, the battle is in an hour!'  
'Ok ok I'm up.'  
'Good,' and with that Lauren Belgrade stuck her tongue out at Arcane, she enjoyed to annoy Arcane, especially since he wasn't a morning person. Lauren had a slim build with brown hair with blonde streaks running down to just below her shoulders she always wore technicolour clothing, Arcane Tripidicus had a medium build, although it was moderately muscular, he short brown hair that was always messy no matter what he did to it, Arcane could be found wearing black pants, a black T-shirt and a black jacket, although the Duo were an A-class team they hadn't been given any matches for months and Arcane had gotten into the habit of sleeping in.  
  
Arcane walked out of the bathroom towel in hand drying his hair, 'So anyway Lauren who is this Alpha team?'  
'They are the best in the A class one more win and they move up to S-class'  
A voice interrupted the two, it was coming from the strategy room of their Mini-King transport zoid, 'Actually they chose to stay in A-class from their last battle as they wanted to see what all the fuss is about us.'  
Arcane walked into the strategy room followed by Lauren to talk to Jackson, the owner of the Phoenix team. Jackson Lewis was a large stocky man always wearing a large brown trench coat with only his pyjamas underneath.  
'So Jackson, we have to fight an S-class team? Cool.'  
'Arcane how could you say that we don't have the zoids to take them on or the money to repair them after we are beaten, Jack cant we decline and lose with dignity?'  
'What are you talking about Lauren if we beat them we become number one in the A-class and then it is only one little step up to S-class.'  
'Now you two stop your bickering and get your zoids ready you only have half an hour till your match,' and with that Jackson turned and walked towards the comm room where he would communicate with Lauren and Arcane during the battle.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N – I know it is a short chapter but hey it is one full A4 page. Please R&R flames always welcome. Thankyou and I will see you in the next chapter. First three characters will be placed in the Alpha team :D Until then enjoy the commercial break 


	3. SClass Destroyed?

S-Class Destroyed  
  
  
The Pheonix team arrived on the battle field confronted by a gun sniper, a blue raynos and a shield lieger, just as Arcane's Phoenix Leiger and Lauren's Sonic Saix were walking off the elevator from the Mini-King, the Judge crashed into the ground with the usual dust could rising, Arcane grew more intense as he listened to the judges usual perimeter and rules speech it wasn't until he heard the word fight that he moved, although Laurens zoid was faster, his was still better at least in his eyes.  
  
Kahrone looked at her new opponenets she would finnaly get to see what all the fuss was about the Phoenix team and the rumours said that the Phoenix Leiger was by far better than the Leiger Zero and Bit Cloud, a team which the Alpha team had defeated on numerous occasions, a sudden movement off to her left, a Sonic Saix, Kahrone lifted off and flew up into the sky, with those sort of speeds from her opponents this was bound to be a good fight, her blue eyes sparkled as she dodged a shot from the Saix, which was taken out in one shot form her team mate Mya.  
  
Even at the age of 10 Mya was an accomplished warrior she had won more battles for her tema than the famous Jack Sisqo, her big brother although she didn't really tell anyone, she preferred to fight withought him around, it brought out the best in her, she couldn't wait till her brother got to S-class then she would be able to wipe him out with ease. Her red Gunsniper just used one shot to take out a Sonic Saix, she had plenty of practice against her brother. While Mya took out the Saix, Amada engaged the Phoenix Leiger, Arcane barely managed to dodge her strike laser claw attack.  
'You're good Phoenix man but I'm afraid I'll still have to freeze your combat systems.'  
Arcane smiled at how polite his new opponent was and managed to get between Mya and Amada. Mya lined up her sights at Arcane ready to fire on his Phoenix Leiger and take him out of the action but just as she fired he turned sharply to the left and her shot went straight into Amada's battle system circuitry.  
'Sorry, Shield Leiger, but I believe your out of the fight….STRIKE LASER CLAW!'  
  
Arcane had gotten in around behind Mya and taken off the head of her Gunsniper almost. The head of the Gunsniper was just touching the ground but was still hanging on to dear life by the wies and cables inside the neck.  
'Kahrone! Take him out he destroyed my Gunsniper and made me shoot Amada'  
'It's aright Mya I'm ok I don't mind being taken out by you we at least get some points and plus this just means we can fight them in the S-class'  
'You're too nice for your own good Amada!'  
  
While the two we're still conversing Arcane was running for dear life as his Phoenix Leiger was no match for the Blue Raynos's speed. Arcane and Kahrone caught something just to the right of them, when arcane turned to look and see what was now materialising in the dust cloud, a black judge.  
  
'Battle mode 0999, HAHAHAHA, the Phoenix Team vs the Alpha and the Shadow Crawlers, READY…..FIGHT!!'  
'What on earth!, What is this Alpha team?!'  
  
A Red Saber Tiger and a Bahamut Zoid came over the nearby hill, The Bahamut went straight for the raynos, thw two began to dodge each others attacks, the Raynos was faster and more maneuvareable but the Bahamut had more shields and fire power.  
  
'Watch out Alpha and Phoenix coz we are gonna tottaly destroy you!'  
'Hey Zero how on earth did these losers make it this far, Oh well we will still beat them.'  
'Umm, Phoenix Boy, do you have any idea what is going on?'  
'No and by the way my name is Arcane'  
'Well Arcane how about we take out these two wannabe zoid warriors?'  
'Jackson is gonna kill me, oh well he'll get over it'  
  
And with that Arcane and Kahrone headed into battle against the Shadow Crawlers, the battle lasted a long while until the Bahamut was finnaly shot down by Arcane and the Red Saber Tiger was taken out by Kahrone's Raynos.  
  
'NEO! I thought you said thes teams would e a push over?!'  
'Well I thought thay would since we destroyed all the S-Class warriors'  
  
'Umm, Raynos, did they just say S-class Destroyed?'  
'My name is Kahrone, Arcane and yes they did'  
  
As Zero and Neo were picked up by their Judgesat, judge launcher and transport, Arcane wondered who these people were, and why they not only attacked the Pheonix and Alpha teams but also why and if they destroyed the whole S-Class.  
  
A communication came over onto the screens of the Alpha Team, Jacksona had seen no transport and thought that maybe they could do with a hand.  
'Yes, Thankyou very much sir, it will be much appreciated.'  
'Yeah same here thanks mister, my brother is going to freak once he finds out I almost fell on my head in a Zoid battle.'  
  
Jackson pulled up his Mini-King above the two destroyed Zoids and openend up the side cargo bay doors so that they raynos could enter, After the Alpha Team was on board Arcane went straight to the hangar to meet them personally, it had been a long day and he wanted to know who he fought both with and against in less then an hour.  
  
  
A/N – I will be using every character that has been sent to me, I'm sorry I didn't really introduce Zero and Neo that well yet but that will come into it in the next chapter I think, Acknowledgements – Faithjohnston for Amada, invader mya and her yami's for Mya Sisqo, DS-DarkSalamander for Zack Cooper aka Zero, and Kay Coner for Kahrone Hiyami, also I ask Faith for the request for freedom to pair up Amada.  
  
Note – The blitz team is not and will not appear in this fiction though they may be mentioned, the same may be for others, but it will only be small cameo appearances 


	4. Meeting the Alpha Team

Meeting the Alpha Team  
  
Arcane ran into the hangar he wanted to meet the team which had almost annihilated him and taken out Lauren in the first few minutes of a zoid battle.  
'Hey, you guys were awesome out there, it was a pity that other team butted in, Jackson just told me that the match was declared null and void, anyway I'm rambling now, I'm Arcane Tripidicus pilot of the Phoenix Leiger.'  
  
Arcane stretched out his hand in a gesture of friendship so that the Alpha Team could shake it.  
  
'I am Kahrone Hiyami pilot of the blue Raynos, and this Mya Sisqo she was the Gunsniper you duped into firing at Faith Amada the pilot of the Shield Leiger.'  
  
Arcane just stared at Faith, he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life and she was a good zoid pilot too, her blue eyes matched perfectly with her brown hair with blonde highlights, Arcane was spell bound, he couldn't even mutter a simple hello.  
  
'So anyway Arcane are you going to introduce us to your team or not?' Mya asked bringing Arcane back to reality.  
'Uh yeah sure, umm err right this way.'  
  
Arcane led Kahrone Mya and Faith out of the hangar and into the recreation area where Jackson and Lauren were discussing the battle and how she was taken out so early.  
  
'This is Jackson Lewis the owner of the Phoenix team, you should see some of his strategies, and that is Lauren, you took out her Sonic Saix I believe Mya.'  
'What!? A little child of like 9 years old took me out No Way I refuse to believe it'  
'You better believe it Lauren, coz that's what happened'  
'Actually Lauren I'm 10'  
'Whatever'  
Lauren obviously angry at being beaten by a 10 year old stormed off to her bedroom away from everybody else, Jackson looked at the three  
'So where is your base? Ill set course and drop you back at your base with your zoids'  
'It is in the northern sector of Alojat quadrant 456 alignment 92'  
'Hey I used to live in alignment 12' Arcane piped up, he grew up in Alojat and it was obvious he was trying to impress the Alpha Team  
Faith looked at him 'Really? That's funny I never saw you there, my dad and I used to go there all the time for zoid parts'  
'Oh Mum always made me work out the back of the shop,' Arcanes voice came to a mumble as he looked at the floor, 'Mum…'  
'What was that?'  
'Nothing Faith, nothing, anyway it's at least a 2 day trip why don't I show you all to your quarters'  
'I am a bit exhausted and Mya should go to sleep too it is getting a bit late,' Kahrone replied  
  
Arcane showed them to their quarters and left them to rest, when he came back out to the rec area Jackson had already gone to bed so Arcane just sat by himself thinking about his mum,  
-I'm sorry mum I should have tried harder to save you and dad and now look at it I cant even win a battle the past few zoid battles we have had I was taken out in the first minute literally, I should be taking better care of your zoid, Mum I promise you I will, Faith is pretty cool, Ahhh what is she doing in my head I don't even know her-  
'What is happening to me?'  
Arcane didn't realize he had just said the last bit out loud just as Faith walked into the room.  
'I dunno you tell me'  
  
Arcane jumped he didn't expect anyone to still be up, he looked at his watch, 2.03am.  
'Nothing, anyway why are you up?'  
'Couldn't sleep, kept thinking about how you got me taken out today I should have seen it coming'  
'I don't even know how I pulled it off, I'm usually out in the first few minutes of a zoid battle, and Lauren usually saves our teams hide'  
'I saw the way you fought today, it was as if you and your zoid were dancing, I would have like to have duel with you though'  
'Well, we got two days why don't we duel tomorrow?'  
'Sounds like a challenge, your Phoenix Leiger wont stand a chance'  
'Yeah it does, it's me that doesn't stand a chance'  
Faith laughed, 'I've never actually seen a Phoenix Leiger before, what is it like?'  
'It's a really good zoid my Mum built it when I was little she made it for me but she piloted it because I was too young, but she kept buying these weird parts which I don't know what they are to this day but it has some pretty sweet stuff"  
'Sounds like a good zoid'  
'Yeah maybe I can take you for a ride in it sometime'  
Arcane snapped his mouth shut he couldn't what he just said  
-What is wrong with you Arcane , why did you just say that, was it because you like her, No NO NO I don't like her but she is really nice, ahh I'm going crazy-  
'Sure id like that Phoenix boy,' replied Faith and she went back to bed  
  
  
A/N – Ok thank you once again people chapter 4 is now up ad chapter 5 will be up soon hope you like the story if you don't like what your character is doing email me and ill fix it don't worry chapter 5 or 6 will contain the El Toro team, it will also go deeper into the shadow crawlers and the Flashblast Team will make a mention, my email is roar_58@hotmail.com, thank you and ill see you later also, if anyone wants Lauren to leave the fic put in a submission saying vote 1 Lauren :D thanks again for your support 


	5. Shadow Crawlers ATTACK!

Chapter 5 – Shadow Crawlers Attack!  
  
  
Pedro arrived on the battlefield in his cannonfort, he couldn't believe that his team had just split like that even though they were all still friends, Pedro had gotten a transmission from the ZBC stating that the flashblast team had challenged him to a 3 on one match up, he knew it was going to be hard but he could pull it off especially since his frined in the Cesar Gomez chief of Zoid Pilot databse in the ZBC provided him with what he needed to know, somehow he just couldnt stop thinking about the rumours of the Sclass being destroyed  
  
-What happened? How did it happen and are the same people going to take out the A class-  
  
Pedro was pulled from his train of thought by the voice of his opponents  
  
'I hope you are ready to lose because 2 on 1 is just not fair on you'  
  
'Lets go cannonfort!'  
  
Pedro wheeled around his cannon fort to confront the Temjin X humanoid zord and a dark blue blade leiger suddenly the all to familiar cloud of dust arose just too the side but the judges voice was not so familiar  
  
'HAHAHAHA Battle mode 0999, the Eltoro team and the flashblast team vs the Shadow Crawlers! Reday FIGHT!!!!!'  
  
'What the….  
  
'Yo El Toro what on earth is going on I don't know'' Kouji couldn't believe that they had to fight with another team  
  
A hellcat appeared at the top of a nearby hill followed by a Red Saber Tiger, a huge Bahamut and a Geno Breaker, all of which were formidable zoids  
  
Goji's face popped up on the commlinks of Pedro and Kouji  
  
'Lets get rid of these lsoers'  
  
Kouji leapt at the chance and charged into battle engaging the Red Saber Tiger in a duel. To Kouji a zoid battle is a zoid battle no matter what the stipulations were.  
  
'We are so going to win this' Pedro wasn't talking to anyone in particular as he engaged the Bahumut, that was one tough Zoid and he wasn't going down without a fight  
  
Goji stood where he was and fired on the Geno Breaker Ignoring the hellcat, as it came up behind him and fired right into his battle control systems making Goji's system freeze,  
  
Mean while Kouji was still going against the Red Saber Tiger  
  
'I expected more form you Kouji' A familiar voice came over the commlink, no face pooped up but Kouji knew exactly who it was  
  
'Neo what are you doing here?...and where?'  
  
'In front of you'  
  
As soon as Kouji realised he was fighting his friend he broke the attack and headed towards the hellcat that had just blasted his team mate into oblivion, Pedro noticed the Bahamut step into the way of Kouji and his blade leiger, Kouji just slashed right through it and kept going then stopped halfway between the Hell cat and the Red Saber Tiger, Pedro was engaged with Neo, The hell cat charged past Kouji and fired in unison with the Neo and blew two legs off Pedro's Cannonfort freezing his combat Systems  
  
'ZOID READY, ANARCHY LAUNCH!!!!'  
  
Catalina, the leader of the Flashbalst team joined the battle, with a firce ferocity that had not been seen all day  
  
'Bout time you showed up Cat now we can take this guy'  
  
'Guy? Don't you mean Guys, you take the Hell cat ill take the Saber, SEVEN BLADE ATTACK!!! KOUJI WHAT ARE YOU DOI……..'  
  
Catalina had just taken out her team mates zoid as he stopped her form taking out the Red Saber Tiger and his friend.  
  
'What on Earth did you just do that for Kouji?!'  
  
'Yo..You wouldn't understand' Kouji stammered as his systems went off line.  
  
'THE BATTLE IS OVER THE WINNER SI THE SHADOW CRAWLERS HAHAHAHAHA'  
  
'Damn you Kouji you screwed the whole thing!'  
  
Neo sent a message to Kouji as a black whaleking arrived and picked up the shadow crawlers and turned  
  
Kouji read it out aloud so that Catalina could here him  
  
'Thanks Kouji, but next time I will take you out, we might be friends but we still ae enemies'  
  
  
A/N – Hey people thank you all for eading sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I have no ecuse but it is up njow so here it is, I am no longer accepting charcter applications, I know I said I would use all the characters but I don't want to many other wise the story wouldn't have any substance to it, Plase read and Review Flames welcome  
  
Acknowledgements – Box Car Racer : Kouji ~~ Box Car Racer's friend : Neo ~~ FaithJohnston : Sean Amada ~~ Dark Slamander : Zack (zero) Cooper ~~ G force1 : Goji ~~ Orange Girl Explosion : Catalina ~~ Parakaydave : Pedro  
  
I hope that's it if I haven't acknowledged you say so in a review and I appologise in advance Peace out ill write enxt chapter probably in a couple of weeks coz I have exams 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 6 – The Plot Thickens  
  
'Hey Derrick, are you ready to go we have a match against two teams today and we have to get going other wise we lose points and if we lose any more than what we have left we get put down into B class.'  
  
'Krys don't get so worked up we will win this after all we have won every battle mode 0987, since it was introduced.'  
  
'Lets just go'  
  
Krystal and Derrick loaded up their brand new zoids, Derrick's Crimson Wolf was sleek and much faster then a command wolf and a shadow fox put together, it allowed for good hit and run strikes on the ground while Krystal's Dragon Sthe covered it from the sky, The Dragon Sythe was about half the size of a whale king and twice as strong, its neutron cannons were a devastating finsh to any match.  
  
~*~  
  
Three teams arrived on the battle field, each team with different strengths, The Flash blast Team with their Leigers which were able to keep half of one team distracted while the Temjin X went in for the kill, The Alpha team with their team work and their ability to put enemies off balance by swapping opponents in split second, Then there was the newest team in A class, The Crimson Bandits, their quick striking and hard hitting zoids add a unique twist to any zoid battle.  
  
A familiar explosion and dust cloud rise up from the middle of the battle field followed by a familiar voice, 'Battle Mode 0987, is a Triple Threat Zoid Battle, The Alpha Team vs The Flash Blast Team vs The Crimson Bandits, battlefield set up ready….FIGHT!'  
  
~*~  
  
Cesar Gomez watched the battle on the screen in his office at the ZBC HQ, Cesar was the president of the Zoid Battle Commision and was particularly interested in the first of the new battle modes, he was going to have fun watching the A class destroy itself. A dark figure stood in the shadows of his office his voice was deep and would send a cold chill down any persons spine.  
  
'So Mr Gomez, Do you think Using the Crimson Bandits in unison with the Shadow Crawlers will work?'  
  
'Actually im using them separately, you see the Shadow Crawlers are not registered Zoid Team, where as the Crimson Bandits are, my plan is simple get the two teams to take out every other team in the ZBC championship.'  
  
'But Mr Gomez, the Crimson Bandits don't even know we exist how will use them to your advantage?'  
  
'I will personally set up battles for them, they haven't denied a battle yet and they are speeding up through the classes'  
  
'So is the Pheonix Team'  
  
'Yes but the Pheonix team is all righteous and sportsman like, the Crimson Bandits simply win and leave.'  
  
'Why you don't just bankrupt the ZBC from here now is beyond me Mr Gomez, You are after all the most powerful man in the world'  
  
'Because Dragon, I still have superiors that have to answer to, but once I destroy the ZBC I will recreate it and I will literally rule the world.'  
  
'I see, what will we do with the Shadow Crawlers though, they haven't even won a match yet, even by cheating.'  
  
'They will serve their purpoe yet, they are there to hinder the teams if they lose so be it, now go and order them to mobilise against the Triad Team and the Londeran Teams and tell Zero to actually try and win this time, they now have a new member which I think will be quite useful to them'  
  
Cesar looked back at the screen as Dragon left the room to catch the final few moments of the zoid battle.  
  
~*~  
  
'The battle is over, the battle is over, all battle control systems of all three teams have frozen, this match is draw.'  
  
Krystal's Face showed relief as she appeared on Derricks screen, 'We drew the match Derrick good work, who knows what surprises wait for you back home,' and with a wink she disappeared, Derrick looked shocked he knew Krys was a flirt but she never ever flirted with him, he turned his Crimosn Wolf around and followed Krys off the battle field.  
  
Meanwhile Kahrone, Mya and Faith exited their zoids and met in front of Faith's Shiled Leiger. Mya was so ecstatic that Kahrone almost had to hold her to the ground, 'I cant believe we won Kahrone, we won!'  
'And at about 75% effiency too,' Faith cut Mya off but nobody cared, they managed to fight off two separate teams and barely stood for another battle, it was good thing they now had a break for a few weeks, Faith and Mya sat on the foot of the Shield Leiger while Kahrone called a zoid pickup service so that they could return their zoids back to base so that they weren't in the open and available for someone to steal.  
  
Catalina, Goji and Kouji sat there in awe at the performance of their two opposing teams, Goji appeared on Catalina's screen, 'Did you see that Cat, I cant believe we only came to a draw, why on earth those other teams aren't in S Class is beyond me i mean…….'  
'Umm Goji, don't mind me for interrupting but ther is no S Class'  
'There is so Kouji, I have been in enough battles with you and ive worked with you long enough for you to realise when you are trying to pull the wool over my eyes'  
'Im not ask Cat'  
'He is right Goji, S Class was announced no more last week by President Gomez of the ZBC'  
'What!? How come no one told me?'  
'Because everyone else on Zi knew and we all just assumed you did, you seem to be the only one on ZI that doesn't watch the News Goji.'  
  
The Flashblast Team marched off the battlefield with Kouji and Goji Still arguing.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry once again I haven't updated for ages but I think this chapter is better I accept flames as well as compliments so its all good. Next chapter will be a bit slower as ill focus a bit more on relationships of some characters ok. Also this is an OC fic which means no Bit, Van, Brad and Leena ect  
  
Acknowledgements: Dragon – Dragon | Derrick Haro – Derrick Haro | Dragon Scye – Krystal 'Krys' Sythar | Pedro de Leon (cant find the name of the guy who came up with him) – Cesar Gomez 


	7. You can Talk?

Chapter7 – You can talk!?  
  
'The winner is the Diamond team.'  
The judge had just announced that the Phoenix Team had lost the battle.  
  
'ARCANE! What do you think you were doing! We lost that mach because you weren't concentrating; don't tell me you had your mind on that little floozy from the Alpha team'  
'Sorry Lauren…..'  
'Sorry? You're sorry! Ill give you SORRY'  
  
This was the third time this week Arcane had lost a zoid battle and he couldn't do anything about it, he just kept thinking about Faith from the Alpha team, those blue eyes that brown hair with blonde highlight he just couldn't keep his mind on the zoid battles and the Phoenix team agreed that they would as of today be the Jackal hides without Arcane and the Phoenix Leiger, so now Arcane was unemployed.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith was playing cards with Mya in the whale king on the way back from their latest battle, they had barley drawn it and she was exhausted.  
'Faith, its your go'  
'Huh, oh sorry, do you have a seven'  
'Go fish… Oh umm Faith, you have to pick up a card'  
'Oh yeah I knew that'  
'Are you ok?'  
'Yeah I'm fine why?'  
'No reason you arte just distant'  
'I'm just thinking'  
'What about?'  
'Just stuff"  
' You're thinking about him aren't you'  
'Who?'  
'You know who, the guy from the Phoenix Team'  
  
Faith blushed, was she really that transparent, she couldn't help it, she just liked the way he was, outgoing, always smiling, and his passion for zoid battles and his Pheonix Leiger were overwhelming.  
  
'So you are thinking of him, ooh c'mon Faith let out all the goss. Are you gonna ask him out? Does he like you? Does he know you like him? Are you gonna challenge him to a one on one zoid battle? What do you like about him? Come on Faith spill the beans!'  
'Spill the beans on what Faith?'  
Kahrone had just stepped into the room, cards were everywhere and Mya was almost ripping Faith's arm out of its socket  
'Nothing Kahrone, Mya was just asking about some guy I….'  
'Oh Faith who is he what's his name, Are you gonna ask him out? Does he like you?'  
'Ok already ill spill what i've got. Mya, I don't know, I don't know, not to my knowledge, probably not, all sorts of things. Kahrone, Arcane, I don't know, I don't know. Are you two happy now?'  
  
Kahrone and Mya looked at each other grinning from ear to ear, they both chimed together, 'For now'  
'Well in that case I will just be going to my room I'm kinda tired after that zoid battle'  
  
As Faith left the room Kahrone and Mya started scheming in their minds without saying a word to each other, a shout came from out side the room.  
'Stop scheming you two I'm not doing whatever you're planning'  
  
~*~  
  
-Out of a job, no where to go, nothing to own, what am I going to do now, I could reregister with the ZBC but they don't open again until next year, why? Because of a girl who probably doesn't even like me, she most likely doesn't even know I exist, some life hey P-  
  
{You are too paranoid, who says you she doesn't know who you are, just because you were fired, your confidence goes down the drain, that's not like you Arcane, but then again there has never been a girl before has there}  
'Who said that?'  
{That would be me you know the one that fires guns and stuff to save your hide in battle}  
'Wha…is this some kind of trick?'  
{No, I am Phoenix Léger, I do like how you call me P though it gives me personality, anyway why don't you ask her out you have nothing to lose at least not any more}  
'Thanks P I really needed that substandard pep talk, but how?'  
{I am what you would call an organoid system ultimate X}  
'Organoid systems are smaller and combine with larger zoids to assist the pilots in zoid battles'  
{That's why I am an ultimate X but enough about you, get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow it is a long trip to Sacronad City and we need to get past the swamp by nightfall tomorrow}  
  
Arcane began to say something but he was out to it straight away, he wouldn't be awake for until morning with the way he was snoring.  
  
  
A/N – Ok people that is chapter 7 and it was done in less than 24 hours woohoo *dances all over the place* anyway I know this was an uneventful chapter but I wanted to do it, once again any suggestions or ideas, or if you don't like the way your character is behaving tell me in a review or email me on roar_58@hotmail.com Chapter 8 will be up soon Peace out 


	8. 1,000,000 to 1

Chapter 8 – 1,000,000 to 1  
  
Arcane awoke to the alarm in the Phoenix Leiger which he had not set, only to be greeted with the sight of the biggest city on the planet Zi, Sacronad City, the city gates were the size of two football stadiums standing up, no wonder there was no crime there  
"Is that Sacronad P?"  
{Yes it is Arcane}  
"May I ask why we are here?"  
{I need a service}  
"Oh ok what else do we need while we are here?"  
{Employment and a rest for a day or two}  
Arcane laughed, "We need a rest trust you"  
  
Arcane enjoyed having someone to talk to, he wasn't feeling so low anymore and he knew he now had a friend for life.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later Pedro was at the local offices of the ZBC talking to his good friend Cesar while waiting for his discount certificate, all zoid pilots that were registered with the ZBC got there zoids serviced at subsidised cost.  
"So Cesar what's the deal with S class being destroyed?"  
"Some guys called the Shadow Crawlers destroyed the class, they attacked each team one by one and stealing there zoids"  
"The shadow crawlers!? They don't even put up a decent fight"  
"You mean you have fought against them"  
"For sure and now I have a new team me and cannonfort are going to annihilate them even more"  
"Really? What team did you join?"  
"The Crimson Bandits, they are the best team in A class and now that the Phoenix team is broken up we will have no competition"  
"The Phoenix team is broken up?"  
"Yeah, the guy with the phoenix Leiger kept losing them battles coz he liked some girl, I mean come on I know I wouldn't let a girl come between me and my zoid battles"  
"Ever heard of love conquers all?"  
"Yeah, bunch of garbage if you asked me"  
"About this guy with the Phoenix Leiger, what is he doing now?"  
"He hires himself out to different teams, a mercenary you might say"  
"You should get your team to challenge him to a 0916, a handicap match, he has no choice but to accept it because he is the highest ranked zoid pilot registered and if you win you get ALL his points and he gets what you have"  
"What happens if he wins?"  
"He gets three times the prize money and 3 times his points"  
"Sounds like he has more to gain"  
"And to lose, 3 against one isn't very easy especially not the crimson bandits, anyway I have to go Pedro it was nice talking to you again"  
"Yeah you to Cesar ill see you later"  
~*~  
  
"umm cat I was wondering if you would um if you would…"  
"No way I was gonna ask her first, Cat you know how there is a ball coming up?"  
"Shut up I'm going to ask her to the ball"  
"No way I am"  
"No me"  
"No me"  
Catalina sighed and looked at Goji and Kouji, "Why don't we just go as a team?"  
"because I don't wanna go with a guy"  
"a grow up Kouji, and if you don't wanna go with the team then ill have to take Cat by myself"  
"The hell you will"  
"SHUTUP the both of you!, I'm not going with either one of you now"  
  
Goji and Kouji stalked out of the room blaming each other for making Catalina mad, when the phone rang, Catalina picked up and addressed whoever it was on the other end with an exasperated hello.  
"Hi Catalina its umm Trace, here umm I was…"  
"Trace raptor you swine how dare you! You interfere with my zoid battle and then you ring me how dare you!"  
"I know but I was just doing my job what I was ringing for is I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"  
Catalina was stunned, now that she thought about it he was kinda cute and she wasn't gonna go with Goji or Kouji so why not?  
"Sure why not Pick me up at eight"  
"Ok bye"  
  
~*~  
  
Arcane was at the Zoid Service Centre when a boy about 15 years of age approached him.  
"So you're the famous pilot of the Phoenix Leiger, I'm disappointed I expected more, I cant believe you actually lost your last few battles, I wonder why oh that's right, you like my sister, I don't know why, she Is a backstabbing piece of garbage, she will turn on you in an instance but then again if you have feelings for her your not too smart so you wouldn't know, I'm challenging you to a zoid battle, battle mode 0916, you have to accept, you are the highest ranked zoid pilot but not for long"  
"I accept your challenge but rewind a bit, first who are you? and second I like who?"  
"My name is Sean and you like my sister, Faith"  
When her name came up Sean sneered he hated her with all his heart he ran out on him, she was the cause of his death and now he was going to kill her too  
"Oh and I wasn't finished challenging you, battle mode 0916 modification mode 4, we get to choose one zoid pilot to help you in the zoid battle"  
Sean turned and walked away and out of sight.  
"Tripidicus, we the Crimson Bandits challenge you to a zoid battle, battle mode 0916, you have to accept or you get put right down to the very bottom of the ladder"  
"Yeah ok I already got one of those so I guess you guys are in the mix also"  
-Damn Two teams against two zoid pilots what the hell am I gonna do, I don't stand a chance and I don't want to put anyone else in danger, What can I do, I'm screwed, first my job then my home and now my ranking-  
Arcane was ripped out of thought by a new voice, it was Goji, Kouji and Catalina were standing right behind him  
"We have discussed it and we wish to challenge you to a zoid battle, battle mode 0…"  
"Wait let me guess 0916, I have to accept yeah ok, now go"  
"Yes we did it Kouji we got him in the bag, he doesn't stand a chance now"  
  
Arcane got up and walked over to his Phoenix Leiger, "Lets go P, we have to prepare for a very big but very short battle"  
{Don't feel so down Arcane at least the Alpha team didn't challenge you}  
"No but they probably will"  
Just as Arcane said it Kahrones face appeared on screen, "Are you Arcane?"  
"Yeah that's me"  
"Good, I want to challenge you to a zoid battle…"  
"0916?"  
"Nope, battle mode 0985, one on one modified stipulations"  
"modified stipulations?"  
"Yeah if I win you have to ask my friend Faith to the ball"  
"And if I win?"  
"I'm not sure I didn't think of that"  
"How about I take your zoid off your hands"  
"umm err umm ok"  
And then her face was gone.  
{Cheer up it's a win win situation}  
"yeah right can you take us to where we need to be I'm kinda tired"  
{Yeah sure why not}  
  
  
A/N – that was chapter 8 which is the longest one yet I might add, next chapter will probably be really short cause it will be the zoid battles, so yeah guess what I have 51 reviews that is sweet my goal is 100 so I'm already half way there thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to everyone who sent in a character I know I didn't use some but there are limits to how many characters a guy can 3 dimensionalise so yeah anyway it shouldn't be too long till the next chapter is up but until then R&R flames welcome peace out 


	9. A Zoid Battle to Die for

Chapter 9 - A Zoid battle to die for  
  
"I have a match Kahrone; it is a handicap match, me and one other vs...What!? I have to go up against 11 people with one other zoid pilot, that's more than 2 to 1, what am I going to do?"  
  
Faith had just found out that she had a match against 11 zoid pilots with only 1 person to back her up, she slumped down on the couch looking at the message flashing on the screen as Kahrone studied the message carefully, then a smile crept upon her face. "Did you know Faith, that your team pilot is Arcane? No I thought not, besides that Phoenix Liger and your shield Leger will make an awesome team, what I cant believe is how he is going to fight two zoid battles in one day?" "Two zoid battles?" "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you yesterday I challenged him to a zoid battle" "Why?" "No reason"  
  
And with that Kahrone ran out of the room to prepare for her zoid battle with Arcane.  
  
~*~  
  
{Don't fret Arcane we will win this, have they sent you who your partner will be for this battle} "I don't know they come through you der" {I know I was just trying to lighten the mood} "I know P its not your fault, how far from the battle field are we?" {About twenty four clicks, we should be there within the hour} "Thanks"  
  
Arcane hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, he tried but he just couldn't get his misfortunes out of his head,, his life was turned upside down and now he had to fight along side a mystery opponent who he knew nothing about their tactics, this was going to be one of the longest or shortest days of his life either way it was going to be hard.  
  
~*~  
  
"READY.....FIGHT!"  
  
The Phoenix Liger shot straight into action, Arcane had to keep moving if he was going to stand a chance against the Raynos which was now bearing down on him, a sidestep to the right sent the Raynos shooting past and when he put on the brakes the Raynos pulled up came back for another run and fired on him, hardly any ammunition was used. finally Arcane caught Kahrone off guard by braking and firing straight at her, naturally he wasted all his ammo on his seemingly only chance only to take out her 30mm cannons.  
  
As Kahrone came around for her next pass she prepared to drop a concussion bomb, the only downfall with this attack was that she had to be within 100 metres of the zoid.  
  
{Range 100 metres} "Good.OBELISK TAIL WHIP!!!"  
  
Arcane used the tail of his Liger to whip at the Raynos and barely managed to take out the engines freezing Kahrone's battle system.  
  
Kahrone stepped out from her Zoid, zoid gear in hand, her face fallen she thought she had it won especially since she had the advantage. "You won her is the zoid gear for the Raynos" Kahrone stretched out her hand so that Arcane could take the gear. "Keep it is useless to me I don't know how to fly" And with that Arcane walked towards his Phoenix Liger but was stopped by Kahrone "Arcane good luck in your match later, make sure you and Faith win" Arcane turned around only to see Kahrone and her Raynos being towed away.  
  
{Your ally has come through} "I know, i'm fighting with Faith against eleven other guys, that's not right, she shouldn't have to be put through that" {It's not your choice} "Well I can refuse the battle" {And get yourself disqualified for the rest of the year?} "To make sure she isn't killed in the battle yes" {You have no idea how noble you just sounded then}  
  
Arcane just shrugged the comment off -What good is being noble if you can't keep people you like out of danger-  
  
~*~  
  
"Battle mode 0916, This is a handicap match the miscellaneous fighter vs Arcane Tripidicus and Faith Armada, Ready...FIGHT!!"  
  
First off the mark with the shadow crawlers, who immediately started firing at Arcane and his Phoenix Liger.  
  
"Where did these guys come from P? They never challenged me to a battle" {Actually Sean is the team captain} "Oh great, just what I need a team that doesn't play fair" "AHHHHH" "What the!? Faith are you alright?" "Yeah but i'm gonna need some cover while I get up"  
  
Arcane and P started off straight towards the group firing on faith and took out three in close quarter combat combo that would make even the most talented zoid pilot enviable.  
  
"Thanks Arcane" "Don't thank me just fight"  
  
Krystal Scythar appeared on Arcanes screen, "You know how to handle a mechanical beast on the field, how do you handle beasts in bed?" Arcane's jaw dropped, did he just hear what he thought he heard "Umm P who was that?" {That was Krystal Scythar, she is the one in the Dragon Scye} "That's a pretty mean looking beast" {Yes it i...}  
  
BOOOOOOOM  
  
The Phoenix Liger was just hit in the side by Catalina Prowler  
  
"Damn, you ok P?" {Yes i'm ok just concentrate on the battle}  
  
The battle raged on, with Faith and Arcane slowly dwindling down their opponents numbers until it came down to two on two, Sean and Krystal vs Faith and Arcane.  
  
"You know Arcane; I like your style maybe after I beat you we could meet up for a drink or something" "Less talking more shooting Krystal"  
  
And with that Faith shot Krystal in the neck of her zoid making her command system freeze.  
  
"Ahh so now it comes to two on one, this should be fun, but your boyfriend is of no bother to me, I want to destroy you and your zoid Faith Amada and there is nothing that will stop me from doing it" "S-S-Sean?" "You walked out on us Faith and now I walk out on you, NO I walk all over YOU, CHARGE LASER FANG" "P what is that attack?" {It is similar to a charged particle cannon only for cat type zoids no as powerful but still very effective}  
  
An explosion could be hard from the battle field with dust rising from the ground, in the mist somewhere a faint voice could be heard, "The battle is over, the battle is over, the winner is..The Shadow Crawlers"  
  
A Purple hellcat barely walking moved out of the dust and into a waiting whale king ready to be transported back to its unknown base.  
  
The dust cleared and all that could be seen was a destroyed Phoenix Liger covering a red shield liger which was badly damaged, both hatches of the Zoids were open and a body lay on the ground at the base of the damaged zoids.  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought that this was a good chapter considering, I didn't really know how to write the ending of the chapter so if you don't like it tell me and gimme some advice and I will continue, I also decided to leave it as a cliff hanger so that you all have something to look forward to next chapter, also it would be good if you guys could come up with some suggestions for a new title for this story, also I upped the rating due to colourful language if you want me to take it further I will, I need some other people to put some reviews in as well, so if u could tell your friends that would be great, thankyou all heaps for your characters and I will try to keep them true to their owners  
  
P.S. I didn't go into detail with that last zoid battle because my chapter is about 3 1/3 pages which is absolutely heaps for me,  
  
P.P.S. You guys choose next zoid battle so tell me the teams you want to battle, The shadow crawlers, The Flashblast Team, Crimson Bandits  
  
See you soon Peace out 


	10. Dead or Alive?

Chapter 10 – Dead or Alive  
  
The flash blast team and the Crimson bandits looked in horror at the wreckage, they had never seen someone with so much hate in a zoid battle and especially not form so one so young, they watched Sean leave the battle field and hoped out of their zoids so that they could converse face to face  
  
Kouji was the first to speak,  
"D-D-Did you just see that?"  
"Kouji, life is like that you know it always happens to the underdog"  
"Goji, you know that's not true"  
"We cant change the past"  
  
The Crimson bandits were now coming over,  
"No one could have survived that…too bad I was looking forward to see how easily he landed the beast of the bedroom"  
"Well look at it this way, two less Zoid pilots to go up against in the championship"  
  
Everybody except Goji glared at Pedro who had just stuck his foot in it, he slinked a back a bit and apologised as soon as he realised what he had said.  
"It was those damn Neo Young and Sean Amada they did the most damage to the two of them"  
"That is crossing the line Catalina, You can knock me and my friends but when you accuse my friends of murder I get defensive!"  
"What?! You are friends with those creeps?"  
"Neo and I grew up together and I know he wouldn't be responsible for some ones death!"  
"Oh yeah what about all those S-class pilots that disappeared off the face of Zi huh?"  
"Actually it was all of our fault"  
  
Everybody turned to see Derrick Haro, captain of the Crimson Bandits  
"We all challenged him to that battle, we all attacked them both, and we all wanted the prize money and his points, we were greedy and it is that which led to their downfall, they were honourable zoid pilots and we were fools to think we would win and everyone would walk away without a scratch on them, I don't know about you but I feel nothing but shame"  
  
Derrick turned and let in his Zoid at a slow pace, all the other zoid pilots could do was stand and stare in shock while the slow realisation of what he said was right.  
  
~*~  
  
"Haha good work, Sean you are the best thing that has happened to the Shadow Crawlers since S-Class destruction"  
"Thanks Neo, tell me how loyal are you t the Shadow Crawlers?"  
"I am the ultimate in loyalty"  
"Well then why are you friends with that fool Kouji Toriyama?"  
"I am not friends with him, he just thinks I'm friends with him, just because we grew p together, plus he is useful as a shield I have used him a few times actually"  
"I like your style Neo just make sure next battle against them that you take him out personally"  
"Sorry to interrupt you two but who is going to tell Dragon that we won?"  
"Why do you ask Zero, we won that is all that matters, and I got my revenge on that little Miss Pris Faith"  
"Did you see the faces of those Zoid pilots when they saw you destroy that Phoenix Liger, they were so horrified"  
  
S3 was on the floor in fits of laughter by now as he had heard their questions as the Shadow Crawlers left the battle field  
"Trace…hehehe…you tell…hahaha…Dragon"  
"The its decided lets go he will be pleased"  
  
~*~  
  
"She's what?"  
  
Kahrone had just found out from Pedro de Leon that Faith was dead,   
  
-I knew she shouldn't have been in that match, who would do such a thing, I am going to be very, very angry right about, NOW!!-  
  
"I you and your greedy teams for what you have done! She was just like my sister"  
  
"We're very sorry Kah….."  
  
Kahrone had cut him off mid sentence  
  
"Mya come through here please"  
  
Mya came running through with half an apple in her mouth once she saw Kahrone's ace she stopped eating, she knew straight away something was wrong (A/N Kids always do).  
  
"Mya its Faith, she is dea……"  
"Attention, Attention, this message is from the Zoid Battle Commission, During a recent Zoid battle, your team mate Faith Amada has been admitted to hospital, she is in a stable condition. Kahrone Hiyami and Mya Sisqo, are required to give more details to hospital staff by the date of October 13 2002, at Hospital, Sector C-Minor. Message ends"  
  
"She will be ok right?"  
"Yeah sure she will c'mon lets go see her"  
  
As Mya walked out of the Alpha base, Kahrone had a sigh of relief, it looked as if the Alpha team was staying in the battle for a little while longer.  
  
~*~  
  
{Are you awake?}  
"W-Where am I?"  
{In a place far from Zi}  
"How did I get here"  
{I brought you here}  
"Why?"  
{Because if I didn't not only your body would have been destroyed, but your soul as well}  
"Is that you P?"  
{Yes}  
"So how do I get back?"  
{You don't}  
"I want to o back"  
{You cant, you are part of the Zoid core}  
"The what!?"  
{The Zoid core, it was the only way I could save you, after that stunt you pulled}  
"Faith?! Did she survive?"  
{Yes but only because you put me in the way of that attack}  
"P you have t help me get back, I cant be a zoid, I just cant"  
{I'm sorry I cant…I-I don't know how}  
"P I want out, I want to be human, I want to be able to eat, I want to be alive"  
{Arcane don't talk for a while, power is low, and we need to conserve energy}  
  
~*~  
  
"Kahrone, it was Sean, he did it, how could my bay brother do that?"  
"I don't know Faith, but we are going to have to buy you a new zoid, your old one is destroyed"  
"I don't care about my Zoid, what about you know who"  
"The didn't find a single trace of him Faith, his zoid was in worse condition than yours, the doctors say if he hadn't had blocked that last attack you wouldn't have made it"  
  
A tear ran down Faith's cheek  
"I-I killed him"  
"No you didn't, he saved you, I'm sure he is still alive…somewhere"  
  
  
A/N: that was chapter 10, I know its not much but it was just an aftermath chapter, I tried to include everyone in this chapter and I think I got everyone down pat compared to the bios you gave me, please once again I ask you to please get your friends to read this and I need to know which teams are in the next zoid battle so please you guys choose, the dance is coming up so I'm going to be pairing people off as well hope you don't mind, and there will be a guest appearance by Jack Sisqo due to him having to escort a certain 10 year old girl to the ball PEACE OUT  
  
P.S. Lilo & Stitch RULES 


	11. The Ball

Chapter 11 – The Ball  
  
Trace arrived at the Flash blast team headquarters, he was wearing a tuxedo and he had his hair combed, Kouji answered the door, took one look at Trace and lunged at him.  
  
"Kouji stop it! Stop it!"  
  
Kouji stoped choking lance and looked up to see Catalina standing in the doorway in a beautiful purple gown.  
  
"Are you ok Trace?"  
"Yes I'm fine but your fool of a friend needs to be taught some manners"  
  
Kouji was furious he just had to say something, as Trace and Catalina walked away  
  
"Manners!? I'll show you manners, I challenge you to a zoid battle!"  
"Not tonight kid maybe another time"  
"Wus"  
  
~*~  
  
"Brad! Oh my gosh what are you doing here? Oh my gosh."  
"You didn't think I was going to let my baby sister go to the ball alone do you?  
"AHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Mya threw herself at Brad almost choking him  
  
"What is all the screaming about Mya?…Brad? Hi, umm what are you doing here?"  
"Hi Kahrone, i'm taking Mya to the ball hope you don't mind?"  
"No we were only going to go as a team anyway, see you there Mya"  
"K, lets go Brad"  
"I'm coming"  
  
Mya dragged Brad out of the house and away towards the ball she hadn't seen her brother in at least a year.  
  
Faith and Kahrone left the Alpha team Base soon after Mya and Brad.  
  
~*~  
  
The ball started off well people dancing, people talking, until Mya arrived with her date, the dancing stopped, silence fell and all the girls screamed with delight, the famous Brad Sisqo of the fabled Blitz Team.  
  
The night continued, and people started pushing Mya away from Brad and cutting in, Brad eventually got annoyed and yelled at the next girl who came along  
"Get away from me! I'm here with my sister Mya so back off!"  
"Thank you my big brother"  
"Don't mention it, seriously don't mention it"  
  
Mya laughed and tried to dance with her brother but he simply lifted her off the ground and was swinging her around in time with the music, the two just laughing at the fun they were having.  
  
"Mya and jack seem to be close don't they Kahrone?"  
"Yeah those two are like tow peas in a pod you cant split them apart no matter what you try to do"  
  
Mya and Brad had sat down for a break and were eating their dinner, Brad finished very quickly and was just watching Mya eat, Brad felt some arms wrap around his shoulders, and as he looked around he noticed they belonged to the Crimson Bandits own Krystal Scythar.  
  
"Hi Brad long time no see, you know I'm still waiting on your call"  
"Well keep waiting because I'm not here to see you tonight Krys"  
"Just one dance? Please, Mya do you mind?"  
"No not at all he needs to hang with some more 'mature' people anyway"  
  
Krys just laughed and literally dragged the helpless brad onto the dance floor as a high beat song came on she immediately started dancing very provocatively, and started whispering in his ear.  
  
"What do you think of my dancing Bradley?"  
"Its, ahh very interesting, and don't call me Bradley its Brad"  
"Sorry Mr. hunk"  
"You really know how to ahh make sure a guy doesn't get away do you?"  
"Don't talk about that Brad, Its not something we in the A-Class are proud of"  
"Proud of? Proud of what?"  
"We lost a zoid pilot yesterday, we almost lost two but Faith pulled through with only minor injuries"  
"What exactly happened?"  
"Battle mode 0916, it was 11 vs 2 and Faith and Arcane Tripidicus, Sean used an attack which literally destroyed both zoids, and killed Arcane, but enough about him, I wanna know are you as good with that weapon as you are with the fox?"  
"That's for me to know and you not to know as Mya has finished eating her dinner, It was nice seeing you again Krys"  
  
Brad walked over to Mya and escorted her onto the dance floor, Krys turned and walked over to the Flashblast teams table, and she sat straight in Kouji's lap and started talking to him in a very suggestive manner.  
  
The night wore on and everyone except Faith was having a good time, Kahrone was watching Mya, Kouji and Krys were making out, Trace was actually being a gentleman, for Catalina and she was losing interest in him and gaining more interest in Goji.  
  
-Arcane, I'm sorry you were brought into my brothers bloodlust, you didn't deserve it. Nor did you need it, I know you lost your job the other day, oh why did the ZBC have to make new battle modes, why did you have to die?-  
{Don't feel guilty he is still alive}  
"Who said that?"  
{Your new Zoid}  
"M-My new zoid?"  
{Yes I am a Black Saurer zoid, my name is Chanadelle, however I cannot compete in Zoid battles unless it is battle mode 0928}  
"Where are you?"  
{In space, when you want to come to me I will send a pod, it will fit your team and tier zoids easily}  
"Can you transport me anywhere?"  
{Yes, I can}  
"Good come and get me, I want to go to Arcane"  
  
  
A/N: Cliff hanger oooohhh, sorry about faith changing her zoid, but she had to get a new one and I needed a new zoid for the plot to go where I wanted it to, but then again you guys can also decide where the plot goes, Thanks for all your rave reviews people, my 3 favorite readers, thanks must go to Invader Mya and her yamis (whatever they are), Faithjohnston and Leigerzero001 it is great to see such support thank you and peace out, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter in your reviews, co i'm not writing it until you people tell me what you want!!!! 


	12. Life

Chapter 12 - A zoid in space?  
  
Faith looked at everyone smiling and laughing, so she decided just to write a note to her friends and leave to see her new zoid, a Black Saurer. Faith had never heard of a Black Saurer but it sounded mysterious, and she liked the name – Chanadelle.  
  
Kouji had been making out with Krys so much that his lips nearly blistered, when she noticed a body builder walk by, she stopped kissing, looked at Kouji and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, you're kinda cute but you know how it goes, I might call you some time."  
  
Krys got up and walked away following the body builder, leaving Kouji stunned and speechless, he turned and saw Catalina acting as cocky as ever to impress Goji and Trace. Kouji rolled his eyes and turned away to see Faith sneaking out the door.  
  
-Where is she going? and why is she sneaking? Women who knows? Oh well its dark out I may as well follow her-  
  
~*~  
  
A silver sphere with a small opening in it was lying outside the hall in which the ball was being held, Faith was still cautious as she stepped towards it  
  
"Faith! What on Zi is that?"  
"Oh Kouji hi, this is Chanadelle my new zoid"  
"Your new zoid? Doesn't look like much of a zoid"  
"Oh no its not actually my zoid just part of her"  
"Part!? How big is this thing?"  
"I don't know, I've never actually seen her"  
"And you are going to step into that thing?"  
"Yes are you coming, I'm going to find Arcane"  
  
The two stepped into he sphere it lifted off the ground and hurtled itself into the sky towards the stratosphere, being seen by all at the ball, as everyone had gradually stepped out as the pod took off.  
  
"Faith! Come back!"  
"She'll come back Kahrone don't worry"  
"I Hope so Mya, I hope so"  
  
~*~  
  
"Man faith you have really scored, look at this couch and this bar, and oh man look at this sweet as computer system, which reminds me, do you mind if I give my team a call just to let em know where I am?"  
"Yes sure Kouji, while your there call my team too please"  
"Sure thing Faith, say where are we headed?"  
"Into outer space"  
"What?! You are taking me into outer space!"  
"Didn't you know that?"  
"No I didn't, I need a drink"  
  
~*~  
  
Kouji awoke slowly  
  
-maybe its just a bad dream, I cant stand heights, maybe ill wake up next to Catalina, no that would be a dream too, someone please help me, I'm too young to die-  
  
"Ahh no it wasn't a dream!"  
"No it wasn't sorry Kouji"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Gomez the Shadow Crawlers have returned, they inform me that not only did they win the battle but they decimated tier enemies"  
"Dragon by decimated you mean what?"  
"Arcane Tripidicus is dead"  
"Ahh good, now that there will be no chances of uprising get me the Crimson Bandits, I wish to have meeting with them"  
  
A smirk crept across Cesar Gomez's lips as he thought about how he was going to destroy every single zoid on the planet Zi, and these two teams would do it for him  
  
"May I enquire as to your plans sir?"  
"Of course Dragon, it is simple. Battle mode 9065, a fight to the death last man standing all out brawl between al remaining teams in A class including the now legitimate Shadow Crawlers, however there is one person missing from that battle"  
"Who is that sir?"  
"You, Dragon I want you to join with the shadow crawlers, you will take half and Sean will take half and from there you will proceed to divide and conquer the enemy, namely the Alpha, Flashblast and Crimson Bandits Team, now that the Phoenix Leiger is out of the way it will be a walk in the park"  
"Sir I thank you for allowing me into battle, you wont regret this"  
"I had better not Dragon; we don't want you with the Shadow Crawlers forever"  
  
~*~  
  
"Catalina? Goji? Its me, Kouji. Just thought I would let you know I'm ok and that I'm taking my holiday time now, Apparently Arcane is alive, I highly doubt it but you know it never hurts to look does it, any way tell the Alpha Team that Faith is ok, she says she has a new zoid that can talk to her, ha! yeah right anyway got to go we are ther...she was right about her zoid, and it is huge anyway got to go, see you in 2 weeks peace out"  
"Goji, we have a message from Kouji, he is ok but he is nuts, he has gone looking for Arcane"  
"Let him, its his holiday time he is wasting"  
"You really are mean to him you know that?"  
"Yep"  
"Anyway go over and tell the Alpha Team that Faith is ok"  
"Why cant you do it? You have tow arms two legs and a heart beat"  
"Because I am busy look at Anarchy"  
  
Goji just grumbled and stalked towards the Alpha Team, to tell them Faith was ok.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shadow Crawlers ATTACK!"  
  
6 zoids appeared on the top of a hill nearby to the Alpha and Flashblast teams. A large Bahamut, a Blade Leiger, a Zaber Fang, a Hellcat, a Geno Breaker and a hell cat.  
  
"What the ... Mya get into your zoid"  
"Ok ill cover you"  
  
Goji and Catalina were caught off guard as well  
  
The Shadow Crawlers split into two groups attacking both teams at once, sure enough The Alpha teams systems froze and the Flash blast were left to take on all six of their enemies on their own  
  
"Sean take Neo and Trace and take out Kouji, Zero, S3 your with me taking out Catalina, attack!"  
  
Catalina simply turned in ran towards the base, if she could reach it she could turn the guns online and they would at least stand a chance but unfortunately for her a bahamut zoid appeared right in her path she slowed and was soon shot in the side by a black gunsniper melted in with the shadows while a seven blade attack came from Dragon rendering Catalina's zoid out of action, Goji was quickly taken out by Sean, Neo and Trace.  
  
"It seems that you aren't the teams that you are made out to be, The Alpha Team what a joke, and the Flashblast just as easy to destroy"  
  
Goji jumped out of his zoid and ran towards dragon's zoid  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are attacking us like that"  
  
Dragon smiled and stepped out of his Blade Leiger  
  
"Who am I? I am Dragon, you must be Goji, yes I read your fie, a good fighter they said, no much of a challenge though, don't you agree Sean?"  
"Whole heartedly"  
"Not much of a challenge, take this challenge"  
  
Goji swung at Dragon only to be met with a kick to the head followed closely by darkness.  
  
"Goji!"  
  
Catalina, Mya and Kahrone ran over to Goji to see if he was ok  
  
"A little warning from the boss, lets go shadow crawlers"  
  
The shadow crawlers turned an left leaving the three girls to worry about the unconscious Goji  
  
  
A/N – Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it was really hard to write, thanks to those who have reviewed, I have also written myself into a love triangle, I didn't realize it but I did so you have to vote on couplings  
  
Vote 1 – Faith/Arcane  
Vote 2 – Faith/Kouji  
Vote 3 – Krystal/Arcane  
Vote 4 – Krystal/Kouji  
Vote 5 – Catalina/Trace  
Vote 6 – Catalina/Kouji  
  
I don't know about anyone else but if you think you see a couple forming or would like to see a couple tell me 


	13. Where in the universe?

Disclaimer – I don't own John Howard, I can only tell him what to do, I fell powerful now telling the Australian Prime Minister what he has to do how cool is that  
  
  
Chapter 13 – Where in the Universe  
  
"Mr Gomez, the shadow crawlers annihilated both the Alpha and Flashblast Teams, it was brilliant especially since they were a man down each"  
"A man down? Why?"  
"Faith Amada and Kouji Toriyama have left in search of the Phoenix Liger pilot, Arcane"  
"Isn't he dead? And if not why isn't he?"  
"We believed so sir we found no trace of him in the wreckage of the Phoenix Liger"  
"I keep hearing what you didn't find a trace of! I want to know what you did you find a trace of in the wreckage!"  
"Nothing sir it was an empty shell"  
"Where are Miss Amada and Mr Toriyama at the moment"  
"We are not sure sir, they left orbit about 3 hours ago in a strange craft"  
"A what?!, why wasn't I informed"  
"You asked to only be disturbed if it had something to do with us winning against the other teams"  
"Dragon, I expected more from you, return to your post with the shadow crawlers"  
"But Mr Gomez, they are idiotic fools, they cant win a thing without guidance form either myself or Sean"  
"I am hearing nothing but praise about this Sean, what is his last name?"  
"Amada, sir"  
"Amada, hmmm is he related to Miss Amada by any chance?"  
"They are siblings sir"  
"So why did he use such destructive power on his sister?"  
"Some animosity between them sir"  
"Good, set up a meeting with him for me, I want you both to find out where Mr Tripidicus is, am I understood?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Good then go"  
  
Dragon took a step back into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goji, wake up, c'mon Goji, when I get my hands on that Trace Raptor I am going to destroy him"  
  
Catalina was leaning over the unconscious body of Goji. Kahrone and Mya were standing off to the side  
  
"Will he be ok Kahrone?"  
"Yes Mya, he will be fine, he is just sleeping'  
"Ok, can we go home now, I don't like this place anymore"  
"Sure Mya ill just go say goodbye to Catalina ok"  
  
Kahrone walked over to Catalina while eyeing, Goji  
  
"Mya's pretty tired, I'd better get her home"  
"Its been a big day for her hasn't it"  
"Yeah, well ill see you later then Cat"  
"See you on the battlefield"  
  
Kahrone and Mya sat in the zoid transporter and headed back towards the Alpha Team base as Catalina rode in the back of the ambulance to take Goji to hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
"What seems to be the problem Miranda?"  
"I don't know sir, it seems that the Zoid core has two entities in it"  
"How is that possible?"  
"No idea but the data says that it is a zoid and a human"  
"A human in a zoid core? This isn't possible, I came to work today, hoping to see this new invention work and resurrect zoids, and now we have to resurrect a human, how on Earth are we supposed to do that?"  
"Like I said before, no idea sir"  
"Get the Prime Minister on the phone we need more cash flow"  
"Line one sir"  
"Mr Howard we need more money, we have to entities in one core, one is human"  
"Is that possible Tim?"  
"I'm as clueless as you about it John but we really need to figure this out and quickly too we only have a matter of days before the Zoid core dies"  
"I'll send over the top 100 scientists in the country they will be there in 2 hours, how long do you have exactly?"  
"About 5 days"  
"Ok ill call you back then"  
"Thank you Mr Howard"  
  
~*~  
"P What's happening?"  
{It seems we are getting resurrected}  
"As one?"  
{I am not sure, but we are getting resurrected, somehow}  
"Do you know where we are?"  
{According to my calculations we are over the other side of the milky way}  
"So what your saying is that there si no way of getting home?"  
{No, there is always that chance and my calculations may be incorrect but….}  
  
~*~  
  
"Faith where si this zoid of yours taking us"  
"Earth"  
"Where on Zi is that?"  
"I don't know, she just told me"  
"Oh great what have I got myself into"  
"The greatest adventure of your life, we are actually in space, no one can touch us, we are alone in the universe"  
"Yeah, I have a question, how do you know Arcane is alive?"  
"Chanadelle told me"  
"That's the name of your zoid right?"  
"Yeah"  
"So how can you understand it? I mean for all we know it could be someone from the shadow crawlers made this thing as a prison to take you out into space, I mean what better place to dump a body, some place no one will ever find it"  
"Kouji you're wrong, I have a connection with Chanadelle, she's an ultimate X"  
  
Kouji's jaw dropped, there were only a few of them and Faith had one, and a large on at that.  
  
"Ok so maybe you're right but that don't explain what we do when we get there"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"  
  
~*~  
  
"Vitals are online Tim"  
"He is alive?"  
"He is"  
"Yes, what about the zoid?"  
"It should be online within minutes"  
"Good, but be careful, we don't know who this guy is, what he is capable of or whether or not he will go into shock"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr President, the zoid is online and the man is alive, he is healthy and stable"  
"Good work , what is the name of the zoid?"  
"We call it a gold Liege, it is a magnificent zoid, I cant wait to see what it is capable of"  
"Good, make the arrangements for it to be taken to pine gap for tests"  
"Yes sir"  
  
Tim hung up the phone, just as he heard a groan behind him  
  
"Ash your awake, welcome back to the land of the living"  
"Where am I?"  
"You are in a laboratory, we pulled you out of a zoid core, how did you get in there?"  
"P did it he put me in there"  
"P? friend of yours?"  
"One of the few"  
"We barely managed to save you, we only had a matter of minutes before you and the zoid core died"  
"Where is P?"  
"P? you keep mentioning this P fellow"  
"P! My zoid, the Phoenix Leiger"  
"Ah so thats what it called"  
"Yes, can you tell me whee he is please?"  
"It has been transported to Pine Gap so we can run some tests"  
"Tests? what sort of tests? Not on my zoid your not where am I, and where is this Pine Gap?"  
"We are in Australia, and I am not permitted to tell you where Pine Gap"  
"Have you taken him away yet?"  
"Not as yet it will depart in 10 minutes sharp"  
"Can I see him before he is taken away?"  
"Ill see what I can do"  
  
5 minutes later Arcane was escorted out to where P was being held, he hadn't been activated but he was brand new and was a lot shinier than Arcane had ever seen him  
  
"Thankyou..."  
"Tim my name is Tim"  
"Well thanks anyway, ill be leaving now"  
"What?!"  
"I'm taking my zoid and leaving, thankyou for your hospitality but I must be getting to the Zoid Battle Commission headquarters"  
"The what? Seize him, make sure he doesn't touch that zoid"  
  
Arcane found himself pinned to the floor by five heavy guards, and was soon being beaten to a pulp  
  
-From the frying pan to the fire, P wake up please I need your help-  
  
The cables that were tying down the Phoenix Leiger snapped. P sprang to life, as guards scattered everywhere and started shooting a rain of bullets down on P, Arcane felt a weight lifted off him as P picked him up and put him in the cock pit. Arcane took hold of the controls, blew a hole ion the wall and the two exited the building  
  
  
A/N – Thankyou to everyone who has sent in a character, I wont be accepting anymore characters, Mya get your friend to remake their character please, cannot be related to Vega, cant go out with Mya coz she is only a kid, cant have liger zero, can be a CAS capable zoid but cant have Phoenix CAS parts coos there are none, sorry but yeah I will accept if the character is modified.  
  
Arcane is alive and well everyone, lets all cheer and dance, and if you hadn't guessed Earth and Zi are on opposite sides of the Milky Way, also please keep voting on the couples just type in Vote 1, Vote 2 ect, there will be more to come soon but I'm back at skool so it will probably take another week or two for me to get next chapter up lease be as impatient as you like maybe you will get my but into gear, thankyou and goodnight have fun and work well, and Read The new generation by Dragon Scye at least that's what I think it is called adios amigos, peace out and remember, Mars Bars are yummy  
  
PS. That was the largest A/N I've ever done how cool is that 


	14. Home?

Chapter 14 – Home?  
  
  
"Thanks P, I cant believe we are alive, and where in the universe are we, what do they call this place again?"  
{Earth}  
"That's right, are we just gonna keep running on this rock or are we going to try and get out of here"  
{Problem is how?}  
"I was sorta hoping you could help me with that"  
{Not likely, I'm only a newborn zoid}  
"No you're not you have all the memories I do"  
{I know but I can try to shake you up a little sometimes cant I}  
"No that's not fair on me 'cause you can always tell when I'm lying"  
  
Arcane heard his Phoenix Liger laugh and continued walking through what some local had called the Nullabor Plains  
  
"So umm P have we got any food left?"  
{Nope}  
"So how are we going to eat"  
{Correction, how are you going to eat}  
"ha-ha very funny can you help me locate a restaurant or something"  
{According to scanners there is a compound with two zoids inside the wall, sensors show there is food}  
"Thanks once again P lets go there and ask if they can assist us"  
{Correction, assist you}  
"Whatever P lets just go I'm hungry"  
{Actually you should probably get some rest, its about two days away}  
  
Arcane's jaw dropped as he looked at the screen in front of him  
  
"Any way of making this seat more comfortable?"  
{yep gimme a sec}  
  
~*~  
  
"So Faith, what did your zoid say this place was called?"  
"Earth, Kouji for the millionth time"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, she had told Kouji at least 20 times in less than an hour  
  
"You know faith I've never really gotten to know someone outside my team before, its been really nice getting to know you"  
  
Faith blushed  
"Its been nice getting to know you too"  
-If only Arcane wanted to know me a bit more than he did, Arcane what a peculiar name but he is kinda cute and his name suits him, Is Kouji going for a swim? Wow he has a nice build, I wonder if Arcane has a washboard stomach like Kouji-  
  
Kouji yelled back from the nearby  
  
"So how long do you think it will take us to search this rock?"  
"I don't know how am I supposed to know?"  
"You're the one with ultimate X"  
"It doesn't mean she can calculate everything you want to know"  
  
~*~  
  
Cesar sat at his desk awaiting a call from his best assassin, a chilling voice came from the shadows behind   
  
"Mr Gomez, We have found the escapees, they are on a planet called Earth"  
  
A map of the known universe appeared on screen in front of Cesar, showing Earth and its Proximity to Zi.  
  
"Good contact he local authorities and have them detain our fugitives, then send Sean and the shadow crawlers into battle in which to literally wipe out the enemy"  
  
~*~  
  
A fire flickered in front of Chanadelle as Kouji and Faith ate the meals they had prepared, Kouji a roast meal for one, Faith a lasagne  
  
"Yum, faith you should try some of this, I mean it is really good"  
"No thanks I'm happy with my lasagne"  
"C'mon"  
"Alright ill have a bite"  
  
Kouji moved closer to faith and lent in towards her so that their heads almost met, the next thing Faith knew she had a mouth full of roast pork, she chewed and swallowed the meat in her mouth  
  
"You're right Kouji this is a nice roa…"  
  
Faith was cut off by Kouji's lips on hers, at first she was reluctant but then she surrendered into the warmth of the kiss  
  
-Man Faith is so beautiful, and she is here kissing me, did my heart just skip a beat, why on Zi we don't just forget about Arcane and go back to Zi is beyond me, he is probably dead anyway-  
  
-What am I doing, I have feelings for Arcane, I shouldn't be doing this, yet I cant stop, oh this is like a drug-  
  
"Mmm Kouji"  
"Yesh Fashe"  
"We have to shtop"  
"But we don't want to"  
"I know but I have to"  
"But you don't want to"  
"I know but…"  
  
Kouji and Faith continued kissing  
  
~*~  
  
{We are close enough for you to walk to the entrance of the compound now}  
"Thanks a lot P, I'm half dead and you want me to walk"  
  
"Hi I'm Arca……"  
  
Arcane walked into the compound only to be met with the site of Kouji and Faith kissing  
  
Kouji and Faith both half annoyed at the interruption looked up to see Arcane standing there, his jaw almost on the ground  
  
"I uh I'm sorry for disturbing, you I think ill go"  
"Arcane is that really you?"  
  
-Why did Arcane have to walk in on and me and Faith kissing, Damn it, I probably wont ever get another chance to do that-  
  
"How did you guys get here?"  
  
Kouji took the cue before faith could get a word in  
  
"Long story we will explain later"  
"Oh ok, I also see you two are a couple, congratulations, err I think"  
  
Faith's face flushed of all colour she had forgotten that Arcane had actually seen them kissing just moments before hand  
  
"Oh us no we were just not sure about the atmosphere so we were breathing for each other"  
"Oh well err ok"  
"C'mon we better get going back to Zi, you never know what's going to happen around here"  
"Yeah good idea Kouji, some guys are after P and I"  
  
The three started off towards the landing probe with P following along behind. When they were about 200 metres away, the probe burst into flames on the other side of the fire a black Blade Liger could be seen, a shadowy figure standing in front of the Liger  
  
"You 3 really should be more careful, you never know what sort of trash lurk around on planets like this, unauthorised atmosphere traffic, Zi Traffic Law Penal code 7, The ZBC asked me to retrieve you, dead or alive"  
  
Kouji looked at the shadowy figure  
  
"You don't scare us"  
"I don't care if I do or not, my orders are simple and if you do not comply"  
  
A half smile, half sneer crept across Dragon's face as he finished his sentence  
  
"You will be terminated"  
"Do we know you from somewhere?"  
"Oh Miss Amada, nice of you to speak, your brother and I are very good friends, he looks forward to torturing you"  
  
Faith gulped hard, she didn't scare easily, but after her last confrontation with her brother, she was not keen to meet with him again in the not to distant future  
  
"So would the following people please step forward for confinement, Faith Amada, and Kouji, Toriyama, you kid better get going before you get hurt"  
"How about I stay right here"  
"I take it you want to fight, but be it on your head"  
  
Arcane charged at Dragon, trying to shoulder barge him but Dragon simply side stepped him and tripped him over, Arcane exhausted from lack of hunger got on all fours only to fall back down to the ground after being kicked in the stomach by Dragon  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you, the ZBC will be happy to hear that I have 2 bandits and an accomplice"  
  
Arcane was gasping for air as Kouji and Faith were tied up  
  
"P, help me"  
  
Arcane's Phoenix Liger jumped into action and started sprinting towards Dragon. He simply spun around held Arcane's neck in his arm and glared at the zoid.  
  
"One more move zoid and your pilot cops it"  
  
P backed off slowly and watched as his pilot and friends were carried off  
  
  
A/N – Done chapter 14, sorry it took so long but there was a few things, first my final year of high school, second, was motivation and third was inspiration, but now I am back into it I am sure I will have the next chapter up sooner than what I did this chapter in, I know with the couplings thing you guys chose something else but who says there cant be ups and downs. I haven't added the extra characters yet, I might still do that but not quite, I will try but I want to work with what I have first ok, thankyou to all for reviewing, keep reading, reviewing, my goal is 100 reviews, also that chapter was 4 pages long so u gotta cut me some slack, n e way gtg , peace out flames always welcome and get your friends to read it 


	15. The Journey Home Begins

Chapter 15 – The Journey Home  
  
Arcane felt his stomach twisting into all sorts of different shapes in his body, once again he had endangered those who were supposed to be his friends and once again his vison went to darkness after a sharp pain in the back of his head.   
  
"How could you!" Kouji Sneered  
"How could I? Quite easily actually, Kouji? Isn't it? You see I have my orders and not only do I follow them but I also enjoy taking those orders right to the edge, so I can cause as much pain and fear as possible"  
"You're a monster we did nothing to you"  
"Shut your trap little girl, youll get whats coming to you when we return to Zi, your brother will be pleased that I haven't hamred you so he can do it himself"  
"Don't talk to her like that"  
"Oh little lover boy is gteeing all protective of his girl friend, you two will have plenty of time to kiss and protect each other on the trip back, but I cannot guarantee any time together after we return"  
  
Dragon released a bone chilling laugh from his mouth as he turned his back on the three locked in a prison cell, he was going to have a ball on the way home, torturing each one more emotionally and mentally than physically.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mya wake up its morning"  
"Kahrone, was it all a dream? Did Goji really get hurt?Please tell me it was all a dream, and that Faith is still here"  
"Im sorry Mya I cant say those things because theyarre exactly what happened"  
  
Mya began to cry, she was a tough kid but there was only so much a sweet little child of 10 years could take, it had all happened so fast, first Arcane had died, then Faith and Goji had disappeared, and to top it all off the shadow crawlers had attacked and wiped the floor with them.  
  
"Oh Mya dont cry it will be ok, it will all turn out"  
"B..But they wont be back any of them"  
"I'm sure they will Mya, I have an idea, just listen"  
  
~*~  
  
The Alpha and FlashBlast Teams met up with ther Crimson Bandits that day to discuss their plan of attack this time they would be the ones to attack and this time it would be the shadow crawlers feeling the pain from them. Derrick rarely spoke and when he did it surprised everyone  
"Unknown object incoming, bearing 123 beta 9, its big"  
  
  
  
A/N – Ok I know it is a small chapter but it was all I could come up with the next chapter will be up soon, peaceout people, please fprgive and review flames always welcome any questions email me 


	16. Changing Hands

Chapter 16 – Changing Hands  
  
The re entry process left Dragon smiling soon he would be able to torture Arcane and he would never actually fulfil his destiny, as for Kouji a public execution by the shadow crawlers would bring the ZBC to its knees Gomez was weak and too lenient it had been a mistake to give Dragon command of the Shadow Crawlers. Faith would be handed over to Sean in chains for him to do as he wished kill her torture her bury her alive, it mattered not to him, Dragon just wanted to see her face full of fear when they landed and there was Sean with that evil smile of his, he was young but he was sadistic and quite the go getter when it came to inflicting pain  
  
+Warning! Warning! Ion Storm interference course no longer able to be navigated will land in next safe sector+  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Dragons rage fuelled up inside him how dare Gomez give him a non Ion shielded ship, he would pay dearly for this.  
  
+Ion Strom damage to outer hull, emergency landing procedures in place, Warning! Ion Storm interference with Main Systems, all no essentials failing+  
  
~*~  
  
Krystal looked at the space ship hurtling towards them, it was about 3 times the size of a whale shark  
  
"I wonder if the person who owns it is cute guy"  
  
Goji scoffed  
  
"Just get everybody out of the way and stop talking about guys for once in your life"  
  
Everybody barely made it out of the way in time, and when it did everybody crowded around it as Pedro spoke up  
  
"Maybe it is an alien"  
"No it is too big to be an alien"  
"Actually Mya we cant truly say how big aliens are"  
  
Mya just poked her tongue out at Goji  
  
"Well I say it is too big so there"  
  
Catalina was the one who brought calm to the situation  
  
"It is a space ship look at the end and the door there I say we see if we can get in and have a look around"  
  
Kahrone ran straight towards the door with everyone in tow, when it snapped open and Kouji, Faith and Arcane fell out unconscious and bound by laser chains, followed by Dragon with a weapon in his hand.  
  
Goji ran straight at Dragon but was soon stopped by a hell cat standing between Dragon and the others  
  
"These are the prisoners of the Zoid Battle Commission do not interfere or Prosecution and Persecution will follow"  
"Sean you fool where is my zoid"  
"It is on its way Dragon keep your knickers on, oh I see you retrieved my sister I owe you one, today really is my lucky day, the prisoners will come with me you will have to wait here for your zoid"  
"I know what you're up to Sean and don't do it!"  
"The boss isn't too happy with you Dragon you have let him down way too much"  
"The only reason I have ever failed is because of the incompetent fools I was given to command who cant even destroy one zoid"  
"We were the ones that destroyed the other teams in your absence Dragon, good riddance and good luck"  
  
A small grappling hook flew down out of Sean's zoid and snared the Arcane and Faith.  
  
"Kouji is useless to us and I am sure you will want to tend to his wounds, pathetic, I could crush you all now if the boss wasn't waiting on his new pets"  
  
Sean bounded away leaving Dragon to the new alliance. Dragon was just about to raise his weapon at the alliance when he felt Goji's foot belt him in the back of the head just before he blacked out  
  
  
A/N – OK sorry bout it taking so long but it is done ok are you all happy now I know I am , Dragon about your objections to what I'm doing with Dragon, don't stress I have listened to you and I am going somewhere with his evilness ok so please give me a little bit of leeway with him, thankyou, Thanks must go to all the people whop have given me ideas and submitted characters, I am sorry but I'm not accepting anymore characters. ALSO for my last chapter if I get 20 good reviews stating they want another story I will make a new story of everybody's choosing thankyou and peace out until I write the next chapter 


End file.
